


Быть чемпионом

by mila007



Series: Ричард на льду [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Drama, Gen, Sports, figure skating AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Рокэ Алва, легенда мирового фигурного катания, в процессе подготовки к чемпионату Европы получает тяжелую травму, которая выбрасывает его из соревновательной карусели до конца сезона. Вернется ли он на лед — вот в чем вопрос, учитывая его возраст и то, что все возможные вершины уже и так им покорены.





	Быть чемпионом

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за бетинг Die_Glocke <3

**Барселона, начало декабря 2015**

Рокэ сидел на лавке в зоне ожидания и из-под полуприкрытых век рассматривал своих разминающихся товарищей. В ушах играла музыка — гитарные риффы и тяжелые ударные рвали барабанные перепонки, хриплый голос Брайана Джонсона будоражил нервы. 

Алва выступал последним, и у него была возможность недолго передохнуть. Тело гудело энергией. Он только сошел с разминочного льда, и привычные ощущения — яркий стадионный свет, шум толпы, холодный воздух, заполняющий грудь, твердый лед под ногами — несли в эйфории, как крылья.

Склонившись к конькам, он слегка расслабил шнуровку — чтобы не пережать раньше времени. В следующий миг ему в голову прилетело мягкой игрушкой.

— Не понял, — сказал Рокэ, стаскивая с головы наушники. Он поднял плюшевого пуделя, упавшего к его ногам, и посмотрел вверх.

— Игрушку верни. — Над ним, улыбаясь от уха до уха, стоял француз Марсель Валме и тянул руку к плюшевому зверю. — Не тебе кинули.

— Ты как раз мне ее и кинул. Ну, как прокат? — Марсель выступал первым. После его второго места в короткой программе произвольную ему нужно было выкатывать идеально, чтобы сохранить хотя бы призрачный шанс обойти Алву. 

— Твой рекорд не побил, конечно, но что-то подсказывает, что на пьедестале я буду. — Марсель прям светился. — Это мой лучший результат сезона!

Рокэ присвистнул.

— Поздравляю! — Он поднялся и обнял приятеля, похлопав по плечу.

— Ладно, не буду мешать тебе. — Забрав пуделя, Марсель направился в сторону красного уголка. — Пожелал бы тебе удачи…

— Иди уже, — усмехнулся Рокэ, подтолкнув к выходу. — Не дорос ты еще, чемпионский титул у меня забирать. 

— Ты погоди, и на тебя найдется управа, — рассмеялся Марсель и ушел.

Рокэ улыбнулся в ответ и вновь уселся. В том, что и на него найдется победитель, он сильно сомневался. Это была не самоуверенность, а трезвая оценка ситуации — на данном этапе при сложности программ Рокэ и при хорошем прокате (а стабильности испанца завидовали все) к его баллам и близко никто не мог бы подойти. Правда, юный Придд, ворвавшийся в мир фигурного катания в этом году, брал техникой — по базовой стоимости его прыжковая составляющая выводила техническую оценку произвольной программы за отметку 120, но при этом артистизма мальчишке еще не хватало — на чем он и сыпался. Впрочем, через пару лет из мальца можно было бы воспитать интересного соперника. Не на Олимпиаду-2018, но на 2022 год — однозначно. 

Рокэ не был уверен, что останется в спорте до 2022 года.

Вернув наушники на место, он переключил с AC/DC на Judas Priest. Их “Angel” всегда помогал поймать лирический настрой произвольной программы. В конце концов, сегодня не тот день, когда Рокэ Алва уйдет с катка побежденным.

Предпоследним на лед выходил Валентин Придд. Как только он покинул зону разминки, Рокэ поправил шнуровку, попрыгал в коньках, проверяя удобство. К нему подошел тренер.

— Готов? — Квентин Дорак протянул ему бутылку с водой.

— А вы как думаете? — усмехнулся Рокэ, беря бутылку и делая большой глоток. Перед выходом на лед всегда очень хотелось пить. 

Когда он появился у бортика, толпа взорвалась овациями. Дома и стены помогают, что уж говорить о многочисленных испанцах, пришедших поддержать своего кумира. Придд только усаживался в уголке слез и поцелуев, но уже все внимание было не на нем, а на Рокэ. Он собрал все золото со всех этапов Гран-При за последние три года. За последние пять лет у него было всего два серебра — оба с японских этапов, но и это недоразумение удалось исправить в текущем сезоне, когда вожделенная высшая награда NHK Trophy наконец-то пополнила его коллекцию. Но если на отборочных этапах он мог еще позволить себе упустить высшую ступеньку, то отдать кому-то золото финала серии Гран-При — нет, никогда. Именно потому Рокэ был бессменным чемпионом последние пять сезонов.

Отдав протекторы Квентину, Рокэ ринулся наматывать по катку круги — еще раз вспомнить его геометрию, ощутить границы. Объявили оценки Придда, и зал взорвался бурей оваций. Рокэ скользнул взглядом по технической оценке и одобрительно хмыкнул. До ста двадцати не дотянул, конечно, но сто восемнадцать — это результат. И, к сожалению, Марселю придется подвинуться на пьедестале — свое четвертое место по результатам короткой программы Валентин умудрился превратить в первую ступеньку произвольной, и по сумме за две программы обошел француза на три десятых балла. Промежуточную первую, конечно же, потому что это все до поры, пока Рокэ не вышел на лед. В своей победе тот не сомневался. Как и в том, что через пару лет из Валентина Придда может выйти весьма достойный соперник.

У бортика, где стоял Квентин, Рокэ лихо затормозил, выбивая крошку изо льда. 

— Позер, — фыркнул тренер и вновь подал бутылку с водой. Рокэ покачал головой и потянулся за салфеткой. 

— Ну? — невнятно пробурчал он, высмаркиваясь. — Последние наставления?

— Выиграй мне золото, — просто сказал Квентин. Забрал смятый бумажный комок у Рокэ, не глядя сунул его в карман. Затем притянул к себе воспитанника и крепко обнял. — И только попробуй хоть один недокрут допустить!

— Недокрут?! Ну, Квентин, ты… Когда я не докручивал?

— Никогда. Но когда ты злишься, ты катаешься еще лучше. Давай. — Похлопав Рокэ по ладони, тренер отступил от борта. — Привези мне золото.

— На меньшее не согласен, — фыркнул Рокэ и оттолкнулся от края одновременно с тем, как из динамиков раздалось “Representing Spain…”.

Сделав последний подготовительный круг по катку, Рокэ встал в центре и опустил голову. Зал, беснующийся воплями и хлопками, утих. И на несколько кратких секунд — до первого аккорда — стадион погрузился в практически полную тишину. Затем гулким эхом под сводами отозвалась первая тягучая нота, и Рокэ ожил.

Следующие четыре с половиной минуты он жил. Порой ему казалось, что все, что вне льда, вне выступлений — это фарс, плохие декорации, хреновое закулисье настоящей жизни. Той, которая начиналась вот с этого момента первого взрыва звука, который раскалывал лед, надрывал что-то внутри и заставлял выплескивать из себя все, что накоплено, в едином порыве. 

Музыка для этой произвольной не была идеальной с точки зрения Рокэ — очередная классическая итальянская опера. Он мог оценить ее мощь и то, что она является катализатором для его катания, но любить при этом ее был не обязан. Впрочем, это чувство, эта не-любовь, которую он испытывал к музыке, тоже подчеркивало и оттеняло его катание. Оно добавляло движениям резкости и отчаянности, оно заставляло взлетать с каждым следующим прыжком все выше. Потому что прав был Квентин — Рокэ катается лучше всего, когда зол. Когда преодолевает. Когда ставит перед собой новую высокую планку, даже не думая о том, что вот в этот раз уже — потолок. Рокэ не знал такого слова — предел. И катал он именно об этом.

Зал взрывался аплодисментами после каждого прыжка, каждого вращения. Зрители восхищенно задерживали дыхание на время, пока он выделывал невозможные шаги своей дорожки. И когда закончилась музыка, зал выдохнул вместе с Рокэ. Чтобы в следующий миг разразиться такими бурными овациями, что, казалось, крыша стадиона сейчас улетит, снесенная звуковой волной.

Рокэ Алва увозил в Мадрид очередное — шестое — золото Финала Гран-При.

**Мадрид, середина декабря 2015**

Тренироваться в стране, в которой всего семь катков, — то еще удовольствие. В смысле, удовольствие, конечно, без удовольствия Рокэ на лед не выходил бы, но и трудностей, сопряженных с нехваткой льда и времени, может возникать немало. Сейчас-то, когда он насобирал стране пачку титулов и медалей, уже все идут навстречу, все необходимое предоставляется, и подобающее его статусу и требованиям время на катках Рокэ получает без проблем. Но выбираться из этого было непросто.

На самой заре их совместной работы с Квентином Дораком тот звал Рокэ переехать во Францию и тренироваться там. Условия в Анси были отличные, более того — на катке кроме Алвы была бы еще пара фигуристов его же класса, но Рокэ слишком любил родную страну, чтобы покидать ее так надолго. Рокэ придерживался довольно непривычной для спортсмена позиции, выражающейся в том, что если ты любишь свою страну и выступаешь за нее, то и готовить к стартам тебя должна именно она. 

Будучи не только спортсменом, но и артистом, Рокэ очень трепетно относился к источникам вдохновения. Именно поэтому Квентин был вынужден мириться и с собственным переездом в Испанию, и с тем, что ученик мог, наплевав на настоятельные рекомендации провести на льду еще полчаса, отрабатывая очередную связку, сорваться сразу по окончании официального занятия, чтобы успеть на очередной вечер фламенко. Его он играл и периодически танцевал. В конце концов, именно с произвольной программой под фламенко Рокэ и выиграл свое первое золото на чемпионате мира. 

На выходные и редкие свободные дни Рокэ любил уезжать на семейные виноградники. Во-первых, он обожал работать в полях. Во-вторых, в родном городе жила Эмильенна — его школьная любовь, с которой они встречались все последние годы. Эмильенна, как и Рокэ, была привязана к родной земле и уезжать оттуда, даже в солнечный Мадрид, отказывалась категорически. Так что Рокэ, как истинному кабальеро, оставалось мчаться к ней в любую свободную минуту. Но поскольку из этих самоволок он возвращался вечно по уши влюбленный, загоревший до черноты и переполненный энергией, то Квентин смотрел на загулы своего подопечного сквозь пальцы — польза от них все же была.

Понедельники были для Дорака с Алвой самыми тяжелыми днями не в силу объективных причин, а потому, что после бурных выходных Рокэ кипел энергией, сдерживать которую тренеру было очень нелегко. Не то чтобы с ним и в обычные дни было просто работать. Огромный талант, помноженный на адскую трудоспособность и несоизмеримо большее первых двух факторов эго создали невероятного фигуриста и ужасного человека. Нечто подобное всегда происходило с ним на соревнованиях — он видел цель и не видел препятствий. Мадам Савиньяк, ставившая хореографию для всех без исключения программ Алвы, назвала это в шутку “эффектом берсерка”. И настоятельно рекомендовала синьору Алве поумерить страсти на тренировках. Рокэ лишь отмахивался, ослепляя тренеров улыбкой и очередной бравадой про горячий испанский темперамент, способный растопить даже лед.

Трагедия случилась в один из таких понедельников. После выходных Алва вернулся еще более взбудораженный, чем ранее. Однако на этот раз во всем его облике, во всех движениях вместо радостного подъема сквозило какое-то злое отчаяние. Квентин посмотрел на отрабатывающего фигуры ученика и отозвал его в сторону.

— С тобой все в порядке?

— Все замечательно, — криво улыбнулся Рокэ, глядя куда-то за плечо наставнику. — Давайте работать.

— Я так не думаю, — покачал головой Квентин. — Ты сегодня слишком нервный.

— Я не нервный, я артистичный, — фыркнул Алва. — Вы же знаете, что я по понедельникам всегда такой.

— Ты сегодня невнимателен, — продолжал настаивать на своем Квентин. 

— Я собран и внимателен как никогда, — отмахнулся Рокэ. — Тренер, теряем время.

Квентин долго и напряженно смотрел на Рокэ, упорно избегающего его взгляда. На этот раз выходные прошли невероятно бурно — судя по синякам под глазами и общему осунувшемуся лицу.

— Ты пил?

— Я всегда пью. Воду на тренировках — так вообще галлонами.

— Признайся честно, Рокэ. Если у тебя алкогольное отравление…

— Квентин! Я сказал — я в норме. Давайте тренироваться.

— Хорошо. Давай займемся произвольной. Только без фанатизма — риттбергер пока оставь тройным. 

— Если я не буду прыгать его четверным на тренировках, как я буду делать это на соревнованиях?

— На эйфории. Серьезно, Рокэ. Это не самый лучший твой прыжок, и не стоит рисковать сегодня. Не хочу, чтобы ты в борт влетел. За порчу имущества еще потом отвечать — ты же своей дубовой головой его пробьешь.

Рокэ сделал вид, что рассмеялся, и отъехал на середину катка. Квентин добрался до края, взял в руки пульт от стереосистемы, переключая музыку, и обратил все внимание на своего подопечного. 

Программа требовала надрыва. Была резкой, отчаянной. Но то, что творил сейчас с ней Рокэ… Она рассыпалась на глазах. Все движения были чрезмерными, все прыжки — слишком расшатанными. На приземлении из четверного сальхова Рокэ закрутило, и каскад не вышел. Квентин подавил желание выключить музыку и остановить программу. Вместо этого он крикнул:

— Прыгай тройки. Давай сегодня не усложнять.

Ответа от Рокэ он не дождался. Впрочем, и не ожидал его. А когда он начал заходить на следующий прыжок, сердце Квентина сжалось — это был четверной риттбергер. 

Это был последний из четверных, который разучил Рокэ. После того как его стал прыгать юный Придд (причем еще в юниорах), Алва два года пахал только на эту вершину. Вершина покорилась, правда, не идеально — это был один из немногих нестабильных элементов в арсенале испанца. Невзятым замком сиял вдали еще аксель, но он был из области фантастики — Рокэ, сколь бы ни хорохорился, но был уже слишком стар для новых пиков в этом спорте. 

Все пошло не так уже на самом моменте отрыва ото льда. Квентин увидел, а Рокэ сразу почувствовал, что четверного не будет — не хватит высоты. На месте своего ученика Дорак свел бы все к “бабочке”. Однако Рокэ в порыве стократно приумноженного сегодня упорства не бросил прыжок в недокруте. И приземлился — но не на лезвие, а на щиколотку. Треск ломающейся кости эхом разнесся по катку, заглушая и музыку, и бешеный пульс, стучащий в висках у Квентина.

— Не шевелись! — крикнул Квентин, срываясь со своего места и спеша к подопечному. Все, кто был на катке, одновременно пришли в движение: спортсмены, пребывавшие на льду во время проката Рокэ, рванулись к выходу, а местный врач, наоборот, подхватив свой чемоданчик, мелкими, но очень быстрыми шажками засеменил в сторону падения, бормоча под нос что-то малоразборчивое. 

Надо всем этим глубокий тенор продолжал величественно умолять какую-то красавицу обратить на него взор своих прекрасных глаз. 

Ария отзвучала по кругу три раза, пока кому-то не хватило ума вырубить стереосистему. Перелом был ужасен. Сдвигать Рокэ со льда до прибытия вызванной бригады врач запретил категорически. Вопреки привычке, спорить с доктором Рокэ не пытался, что испугало Квентина даже больше, чем неестественная с прозеленью бледность и пот, градом льющийся со лба. За свою долгую карьеру Квентину не удалось избежать переломов, и он догадывался, какой адской может быть боль. И какую нужно волю, чтобы стоически и молча ее терпеть.

Врачи приехали быстро, зафиксировали ногу, погрузили Рокэ на носилки и увезли в больницу. Квентин поехал за ними, вызвав такси — садиться за руль с трясущимися руками он бы не рискнул. Достав пузырек с сердечными лекарствами, выпил сразу три таблетки. В качестве превентивной меры. Ещё не хватало на другой этаж того же госпиталя попасть.

Новость о том, что олимпийский чемпион сломал ногу, просочилась в СМИ моментально. Телефон Квентина разрывался всю дорогу до госпиталя. В итоге он сделал два звонка — родителям Рокэ и Арлетте Савиньяк — и отключил мобильный к чертям. Не до шакалов было.

Ногу Алве складывал лучший хирург Мадрида. Он же сразу после операции принялся дозваниваться до своих мюнхенских коллег и договариваться о повторной операции для пациента и реабилитационном курсе. Немцы были лучшими специалистами в спортивной хирургии. Все это Дорак узнал сразу же, поскольку стоял первым номером в тревожном списке Рокэ Алвы. Второй была Эмильенна, и она не брала трубку.

Лишь поздно вечером, когда до больницы, в которую госпитализировали Алву, доехал его старший брат и привез родителей, Квентин узнал, что на этих выходных Рокэ хотел сделать предложение Эмильенне. И что, явившись без предварительного звонка, застал свою без пяти минут невесту с другим. Учитывая бурный темперамент Рокэ, неудивительно, что все закончилось так, как закончилось.

Квентин выругался и прямо из больницы поехал в собор Альмудена. Он давно не молился, но тут — стоило. Перевод пациента в немецкую клинику был назначен на послезавтра.

**Мюнхен — Мадрид, декабрь — февраль 2015-2016**

Первые дни после травмы Рокэ провел в полузабытьи — его практически все время держали на обезболивающих лекарствах. Две операции — одна в Мадриде, вторая, три дня спустя, в Германии — закончились благополучно, кость сложили и даже нервы удалось сберечь. 

Врачи были настроены оптимистично. Организм Рокэ, пусть и замученный спортом, в свои двадцать шесть лет был практически в идеальном состоянии. Даже привычные возрастным фигуристам проблемы со спиной и коленями не тревожили его в той же мере, в какой прочих спортсменов. Так что оставалась надежда на быстрое восстановление. Ну, как быстрое. На восстановление до следующего сезона. Этот сезон для Рокэ Алвы уже закончился. Врачи строго-настрого запретили даже думать о возвращении к тяжелым тренировкам в ближайшие три месяца. ЛФК и постепенная разработка ноги, а потом посмотрим — таким был их вердикт.

От вынужденного безделья Рокэ бесился, но дисциплинированно выполнял все назначения и предписания, не пытался ни снять раньше времени гипс, ни сбежать из больницы. Он бы так и сделал в том случае, если бы ему не пригрозили, что в случае чего он не то что снова прыгать, а даже выйти на лед не сможет. Так что приходилось лежать, держа ногу на растяжке. И мечтать о том, как через пару месяцев покинет гостеприимные стены мюнхенской клиники.

Образовавшееся количество свободного времени нужно было чем-то заполнять. Первые недели мысли носились по замкнутому кругу от травмы до Эмильенны. Времени для самоанализа теперь было предостаточно, чему Рокэ и предался с присущей ему страстью и упорством. Сейчас все те звоночки, которые порой позвякивали в ее присутствии, зазвучали мощным колокольным перезвоном, слаженным и красивым. Она не любила его. Ей был удобен статус девушки национального героя и все, что шло в придачу к нему, — деньги и подарки, на которые не скупился Рокэ, известность и без пяти минут родство с одной из самых влиятельных семей в их провинции. Интересно, если бы Рокэ не застал ее с другим, она бы приняла его предложение и продолжила играть в их идеальную пару?

Невероятным усилием воли каждое утро приходилось задвигать мысли об Эмильене на задворки сознания. Чтобы каждую ночь они возвращались назад. В душу вгрызались демоны и страхи — а что, если он больше не сможет кататься? А что, если он не вернется на лед? У него тогда совсем ничего не будет в жизни. Две любви, и обе потеряны…

После недели таких качелей измученного бессонницей и болью в ноге Рокэ накрыло приступом гнева. Когда все стаканы и вазы, стоявшие на тумбочке возле кровати, превратились в гору осколков на полу, а телефон с планшетом подмигивали разбитыми экранами от дальней стены, Рокэ выдохнул и позволил прибежавшим медсестрам вколоть себе успокоительное и обезболивающее. А на следующее утро попросил принести ему ноутбук и вызвал по скайпу психолога, работающего при их спортивной школе в Мадриде. С этого дня процесс выздоровления пошел семимильными шагами. Врачи выдавали положительные прогнозы и составляли программу реабилитации. Нога заживала быстро. Сердце потихоньку успокаивалось.

Марсель приехал к нему в самом конце января, после чемпионата Европы. В статусе новоиспеченного чемпиона. Рокэ к тому моменту наконец разрешили вставать, и он усердно наматывал круги на костылях по коридору и зимнему саду.

— Разве ты не должен был сейчас как раз выйти из угара празднований своего титула и вовсю готовиться к Миру? — поприветствовал друга Алва, неловко обнимая одной рукой — вторая держала костыль.

— Разве ты не должен был сейчас делать все то же самое? — хмуро ответил обычно жизнерадостный Валме. Радость от наконец-то полученного чемпионского титула омрачалась отсутствием на соревнованиях Алвы. — Как ты, Рокэ?

— Весной обещают разрешить полноценно нагружать ногу. До того времени — костыли и лечебные процедуры.

— А что врачи говорят про спорт?

— На лед запрещено даже соваться до лета. Но я вернусь, ты даже не сомневайся! Хватит с тебя одного чемпионского титула в мое отсутствие!

— Ты погоди, я еще Мир без тебя выиграю!

— Главное, Придду не проиграй. Юноша очень прыгуч.

— Да уж, — рассмеялся Марсель. — Еще пару лет, и прыгучая молодежь спишет нас в утиль. Ну, тебя-то уж точно, старичок.

— Иди ты, — Рокэ замахнулся костылем, Марсель ловко отскочил в сторону. Оба рассмеялись.

— Пытаешься устранить соперника?

— Вбить немного здравого смысла, — фыркнул Рокэ. — Спасибо, что приехал. Я соскучился.

— Я тоже, — вздохнул Марсель. — Тебе там все приветы передавали. Робер с Марианной тоже хотели приехать, но у них мелкий заболел, и не до того стало. Мадам Савиньяк очень сильно за тебя переживает и потому гоняет нас всех с тройной нагрузкой. Особенно ее младшенькому достается.

— Арно же в юниорах, да?

— Да. В следующем году к нам перебираться хочет. Будет конкуренцию мне составлять на чемпионате Франции.

— Конкуренция — это хорошо. Будет у тебя мотивация к совершенствованию.

— Ты моя мотивация к совершенствованию! Так что только попробуй не вернуться!

— Не дождетесь, — улыбнулся Рокэ.

Марсель ушел, а Рокэ еще некоторое время просидел на скамейке зимнего сада, бездумно глядя вдаль. Мысль о невозвращении посещала его, но скорее в кошмарах — что он просто не сможет вернуться. Пока же все прогнозы благоприятны, и осталось только собраться с силами и терпеливо дождаться этой самой благоприятности. Потому что шестикратный чемпион финала Гран-При — это хорошо, но вот двукратный чемпион Олимпийских игр — это, несомненно, лучше. На все про все у него осталось два года. Он справится.

**Марсель, начало декабря 2016**

Сезон возвращения после травмы стал очередным триумфом Рокэ. Если кто и сомневался в его способности восстановиться после перелома на сто процентов, он показал все сто десять. И единственное, о чем жалел, — тренер настоял на том, чтобы оставить произвольную программу, и новую разрешил поставить только короткую. От оперы отделаться не удалось.

После полугодового отсутствия Рокэ был жаден и голоден до побед. А ещё со своим фирменным упорством стремился доказать всем и каждому, что ни сломанная нога, ни сломанная жизнь не станут преградами на его пути вверх. И если раньше он катался в том числе и для того, чтобы своими медалями доказать Эмильенне, что он ее достоин, то теперь это переродилось в злое желание показать, от чего она отказалась. Рокэ, абсолютно эгоистично и тщеславно, хотелось восторга, хотелось поклонения, хотелось реванша.

С легкостью откатав по приглашению на канадском Челленджере, Рокэ забрал золото своих этапов Гран-При и приехал в Марсель с целью стать семикратным чемпионом финала. Хотя Валме и говорил что-то про домашние стены, перекличку имен и последнее не хватающее ему в коллекции золото. Рокэ Алва вернулся и хотел доказать всем, кто здесь настоящий чемпион.

— За год в мире фигурного многое изменилось, — задумчиво сказал Рокэ тренеру, изучая список конкурентов. Кроме уже привычных имен и флагов в топовой шестерке внезапно оказался семнадцатилетний британец, Ричард Окделл. — Квентин, ты помнишь вообще, когда британцы хорошо выступали на льду?

— В отличие от испанцев, они могут похвастаться не одним именем на доске почета, — фыркнул тренер. — А с Ричардом в этом году Арлетта работала и очень хвалила его. Прыгучий мальчик.

Рокэ кивнул. За сезоном в прошлом году, как и за этапами Гран-При этого года, он следил вполглаза и явно что-то упустил. Но ему всегда важнее было сосредоточиться на себе и своих переживаниях, чем анализировать соперников. Хотя вот Придда в этом году уже стоило опасаться — артистизм он потихоньку добирал, а прыгать меньше пяти четверных явно не собирался. У Рокэ в программе их было лишь четыре. Когда дети успели вырасти?

Последний вопрос Рокэ задал вслух, и тут же получил на него ответ:

— Пока мы с тобой делили места на пьедестале, соревнуясь в “кто кого переартистичит”, — фыркнул подошедший Марсель, — они учили четверные прыжки. И вот теперь имеем. Ты понимаешь, что мы с тобой и Альдо — самые старые в этой молодежной тусовке?

— Значит, самые опытные, — кивнул Рокэ. — И не знаю, как ты, а я точно отказываюсь бояться малышей.

— Вот когда Придд заберет у тебя золото на Играх через год, тогда и поговорим.

— С чего такие упаднические настроения, Марсель? Ты же на соревнованиях в Марселе! Тебе в квадрате фартить должно! — Рокэ со смехом похлопал друга по спине, закинул сумку со снаряжением на плечо и направился к раздевалкам — готовиться к первой тренировке перед финалом.

Молоденького британца он встретил перед выходом на лед. 

— Добрый день, — вежливо улыбнулся Рокэ.

Юноша застыл и широко распахнул глаза, буквально излучая восторг и растерянность. Рокэ знал, что для многих молодых спортсменов он является кумиром, но с такой реакцией на себя столкнулся впервые. Фыркнув, он оттолкнулся от бортика и сходу пошел на разгон. А когда завершил круг, то увидел, что юноша стоит у бортика, сложив на него руки и удрученно опустив голову. Да уж. Нервная молодежь нынче пошла.

Тренировка и прокаты короткой закончились прекрасно. Рокэ ожидаемо оказался на первой ступеньке и готовился к произвольной — скорее физически, нежели морально. Нога после перелома слушалась и практически не болела, но порой начинала ныть на сырую погоду. А погода во Франции зимой никакой другой и не бывала.

На тренировке перед произвольной он вновь встретился с британцем — Ричардом Окделлом. И вновь ситуация повторилась — юноша мялся и боялся поднять взгляд на титулованного коллегу, тем самым безмерно веселя Рокэ. Впрочем, ему и кроме Рокэ неприятностей хватало — его короткую Алва не видел, но судя по баллам в турнирной таблице, она была катастрофой. Заинтриговавшись, произвольную Окделла Рокэ все же посмотрел, и увиденное ему понравилось. Да, еще юноша, да, еще не хватает ни силы, ни артистизма, угловатые движения и не до конца отшлифованная техника, но работа Арлетты явно видна — хореографию поставили ему такой, чтобы она максимально нивелировала его слабые стороны и давала акцент на то, что получается у него лучше всего, а именно — прыжки и вращения. Если мальчику дотянуть дорожки и заставить сделать что-то с лицом, с которого не исчезало ни на миг выражение строгой и какой-то похоронной сосредоточенности, то что-то путное из него могло бы получиться . 

Внезапно Рокэ поймал себя на том, что уже который год присматривается к бывшим юниорам именно как тренер, и вздохнул. Неужели слова Марселя про старость не так далеки от истины? Двадцать семь лет. Может, это действительно много?

Рокэ вышел на лёд с головой, все ещё забитой мыслями про возраст. Вдохнув прохладный воздух и кожей ощущая вибрацию приветственных аплодисментов, Рокэ почувствовал, как знакомая волна эйфории подхватывает его, унося прочь все глупые мысли.

В конце концов, Рокэ Алва был чемпионом и приехал сюда подтверждать свой титул!

 

Седьмую медаль отмечали на банкете с размахом. Сколько бы лет ему ни было, хватки Рокэ еще не потерял. Вернее, отмечал Рокэ, а Марсель запивал горе второй бронзы подряд — Валентин Придд вновь увозил домой серебро. Талантливый юноша, что ни говори.

Они высидели официальные мероприятия, честно наобщались со всеми спонсорами и официальными представителями ISU и национальных федераций. Часам к десяти старички удалились по номерам, тренеры разбрелись по залу, организовывая за угловыми столиками свои клубы по интересам, а Рокэ подхватил Марианну, супругу и партнершу Робера Эпине по танцам на льду, и утащил ее на танцпол. Вскоре к ним присоединилось еще несколько пар, но после трех танцев Марианну увел законный муж. Рокэ протанцевал еще три круга с милыми японскими девушками-одиночницами, еле ускользнул от коршуном вьющейся вокруг него итальянки Катарины Ариго и направился к столикам с прохладительными напитками. Только для того, чтобы на середине пути его почти сбил с ног Ричард Окделл.

Юноша охнул и чуть не упал, так что Рокэ пришло придержать его за плечи. Потом Окделл поднял голову, узнал визави, и его глаза засияли, а и без того раскрасневшееся лицо стало совершенно алым.

— Рокэ! Я хотел сказать, мистер Алва! — Юноша, вместо того чтобы отступить, сделал шаг к Рокэ и вцепился в его руки. — Я… я ваш фанат. Я все время хотел вам это сказать. Нет, я все время хотел оказаться с вами на одном льду. И вот в прошлом сезоне… а у вас травма. Я так переживал! — Ричарда качнуло, и он практически лег на испанца.

Начиная потихоньку смеяться, Рокэ развернул незадачливого юного алкоголика и, придерживая его за плечи, повел в сторону диванчика в одном из альковов.

— Сколько вы выпили, юноша?

— Я не пью, — отрицательно помотал головой Ричард. — Обычно. Но в этот раз… Я так опозорился! Надеюсь, вы не видели моего выступления?

— Только произвольную, — честно признался Рокэ, с интересом глядя на захмелевшего спортсмена. С учетом, что почти за всю неделю тренировок юноша не смог в его присутствии вымолвить ни слова, алкоголь явно его раскрепостил.

— Она была ужасна, не так ли? Не как короткая, но… Я боюсь, что мадам Савиньяк больше не согласится со мной работать — она дала мне такую красивую хореографию, а я ее испортил. Я всегда все порчу, — он тяжело вздохнул. — В отличие от вас. Вы… вы будто живете льдом. Летаете на нем. У вас все так естественно, и так красиво, и особенно аксель. И либела! На ваши вращения в либеле я готов смотреть бесконечно. Я знаю, что никогда не достигну вашего уровня, но я стараюсь! 

Рокэ слушал его речи не без интереса, устраивая юношу на диване и вынужденно садясь рядом — Ричард вцепился в его руку, как клещ, и не отпустил. Во избежание падения пришлось уступить.

— Вы знаете, — доверительно продолжал свою исповедь Окделл, — я ведь все ваши программы наизусть знаю. Начиная с юниорских. А ваше фламенко могу откатать с закрытыми глазами даже без понижения прыжковой составляющей. Только вот дорожки… они у меня так, как у вас, не получаются! — Ричард вздохнул. Затем его посетила какая-то мысль, и он прямо подкинулся. Воззрившись на Рокэ сияющими глазами, он воскликнул: — Вы могли бы меня им научить?!

Рокэ застыл под этим гипнотическим взглядом. В нем было столько восхищения, любви и искреннего желания стать лучше, что сердце на миг пропустило удар. 

— Вы же испанец! — продолжал наседать юноша. — Кому, как не вам, учить танцевать фламенко. 

Внезапно всю его расслабленность и раскоординацию, вызванную алкоголем, будто рукой сняло. Поднявшись с диванчика, Ричард деловито снял пиджак, стянул через голову галстук, закатал рукава и выжидающе встал над Рокэ.

— Ну же! Чего вы ждете? Идемте!

— Куда? — слегка обескуражено спросил Рокэ. Происходящее вокруг стремительно выходило из-под контроля.

— Учиться танцевать. Давайте, вы научите меня фламенко, и мы поставим мне такую короткую программу, чтобы шанса завалить ее у меня просто не было!

— Почему? — спросил Рокэ.

— Потому что я могу подвести себя, но не вас. Идемте!

К своему удивлению, Рокэ взялся за протянутую руку и позволил отвести себя обратно на танцпол. Вечер окончательно растерял свою томность.

**Мадрид, конец декабря 2016**

Рокэ аккуратно припарковал автомобиль возле зоны прилета и направился к табло. К его облегчению, самолет из Лондона задерживался на пятнадцать минут — иначе Алва бы опоздал. А опаздывать он не любил еще больше, чем проигрывать. Ведь, по сути, тогда он проиграл.

Зачем он повелся на поводу у эмоций и согласился поработать с юным британским дарованием? Потому что часики тикают, кататься ему осталось недолго, а тренерский опыт стоит набирать уже сейчас? Или потому, что на него давно не смотрели вот так — с неприкрытым восторгом и щенячьей преданностью, ловя каждое слово и каждый жест так, будто Рокэ собственноручно зажег Луну и звезды? Потому, что на него в принципе никогда до того так не смотрели?

Нога разнылась на сырую погоду. Поморщившись, Рокэ отошел в сторону и уселся на лавке в зоне ожидания, не выпуская из поля зрения зону прибытия. На Рождество шли дожди, и нога не унималась уже третий день. Прошлое Рождество и Новый год Рокэ встречал в больничной палате в гордом одиночестве, отослав родителей и тренера по домам. Сочельник 2016 года он, как и полагается, провел в кругу семьи. А на Новый год, который последние лет пять он праздновал лишь с Эмильенной, у него в планах тренировки с малознакомым семнадцатилетним мальчишкой, который по пьяни развел его на танцы и обещание поработать вместе. В какой момент его жизнь свернула не туда?

Двери зоны прибытия распахнулись, и оттуда вышла первая партия пассажиров лондонского рейса. Люди деловито разошлись, оставляя посреди зала растерянного мальчишку в темно-синей куртке и болтающемся на шее шерстяном бордовом шарфе, слишком теплом для зимнего испанского климата. Ричард Окделл растерянно оглядывался по сторонам.

— Юноша, я здесь! — Рокэ поднялся и пошел навстречу Ричарду. — Как долетели? — спросил он, забирая у того ручку чемодана и направляясь к выходу.

— Я… Добрый день. Хорошо, спасибо, мистер Алва, — пролепетал юноша, моментально сравнявшись цветом лица со своим шарфом.

— Просто “Рокэ”, я думаю, будет достаточно. Давайте поторопимся — я бы хотел разместить вас дома и еще успеть сегодня вечером на каток. Вы же не сильно устали?

Ричард отрицательно покачал головой, семеня за Рокэ, как утенок за мамой-уткой. И точно так же не отрывая от него взгляда. 

— Вот и замечательно.

— Мистер… Рокэ, — сбился юноша. — Я бы хотел поблагодарить вас за доставленную мне честь и…

Рокэ отмахнулся, доставая ключи и снимая машину с сигнализации. Открыв багажник, он закинул туда чемодан Окделла.

— Благодарить будете, если из этого что-то получится. А пока — расслабьтесь и не забывайте дышать. И смотреть под ноги, — добавил он, когда Ричард, не отрывающий взгляда от своего кумира, чуть не кувыркнулся через ограждение паркинга. — Ноги нам нужны в целости и сохранности!

Ричард издал какой-то звук на грани всхлипа и смеха и юркнул на переднее сидение автомобиля. Рокэ покачал головой и сел за руль. Кажется, этот Новый год он встретит гораздо веселее прошлого.


End file.
